When Light Touches Darkness
by XxTrunks'sGirlAzukixX
Summary: Sequel to "Love Reaches No Bounds." The three saiyan couples are at peace. So what happens when the brightest of them all turns to the darkness? What if the old villain is forced to pick between one or the other? Keeping three couples, a sixteen year old, and a couple of new villains in check is my idea of a perfect DBZ romance with a mix of adventure to it. GxV GxD TxA
1. Chapter 1

A/N:First chapter of When Light Touches Darkness! Excited? I am!

Disclaimer: Me no ownie no characters (except Daizu, Gogeta, and Azuki) so enjoy

**Chapte****r** **1****  
**

Vegeta looks from Gohan who was blushing to Gogeta,"We have to talk Gogeta."

Gogeta nods and looks at her Amai,"Yes?"

Goku was pacing back and forth looking pretty pissed,"IN WHO'S RIGHT MIND GAVE YOU THE IDEA TO MATE YOUR BROTHER?!"

Gogeta looked at the ground and covers her claim mark with her shirt,"I-"

Goku looks at her,"That is your blood! And you mated him? That's wrong! Absolutely crazy!"

"Kakarot."

"It's ludicrous!"

"Kakarot."

"Completely-"

"KAKAROT!"

Goku looked at Vegeta,"What is it?"

"Leave them be. Your son and our daughter love each other more than a brother sister relationship. Who cares?"

Goku blinked innocently and looked to Gohan and Gogeta. Gohan was twiddling his thumbs while Gogeta was watching Gohan. He sighed,"I'll think about it. It's strange...but I'll get over it."

Vegeta nodded and grabbed Goku's hand to pull him to sit,"Relax Kakarot. They're going to be ok."

Goku looked at Gohan,"She's not living with you yet Gohan."

"But Daddy!"

Goku gave her a warning look,"You are only sixteen years old Gogeta."

Vegeta leaned onto Goku's chest purring softly looking for sleep. Goku rubbed Vegeta's side,"I've had enough for one day..."

The doorbell rang startling Vegeta. Goku watched his mate go to answer the door for Goten and Daizu.

"Hey Vegeta. Is my Dad-"

"He's in the living room Goten."

Goten felt bad. He saw Vegeta's face that looked tired,"Did we wake you Vegeta?"

Vegeta shook his head,"We were just talking to Gohan and Gogeta."

The trio walked to the living room and sat down. Goten immediately felt the tense atmosphere,"What's going on?"

Goku looked at Goten and gave him a soft smile,"Nothing much. Just a little disagreement."

Goten glanced at Gohan who was wearing his professor suit and glasses. He looked then to Gogeta who had a bite mark on her shoulder. Goten gasped as well as Daizu. They looked at each other. Goten looked at Gohan,"You mated...Gogeta?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes,"Well aren't you smart."

Goku frowned and pulled Vegeta close. The doorbell rang again this time nobody got up to answer it because it opened and closed. Krillin came in with Yamcha, 18, and Piccolo.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Vegeta looked at Goku,"you invited them?"

Goku nods and waves at his friends,"What's going on you guys?"

Krillin shrugs,"Nothing much Goku. How are you Vegeta? Feeling better."

Vegeta scoffed and turned to bury his face into Goku's arm. Goku smiled at Vegeta and looked back up at Krillin,"He's just tired."

Krillin nods,"I brought beer and old news reals of our fights. Anyone wanna watch?"

Gohan, Gogeta, Goten, and Daizu nodded. Goku just blushed knowing that he was in almost every one of the tapes.

Vegeta smirked turning to face the tv.

"What's wrong Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked at Goku with loving eyes,"Nothing Kakarot. Absolutely nothing."

The first tape began to play and it was Goku and Vegeta's first fight. Gogeta lied on her stomach on the floor watching intently shutting everyone up. She oohed at Goku and Vegeta's clash of beams: The Kamehameha and the Gallic Gun. She looked at Vegeta and smiled,"Who won?"

Vegeta points to the television,"See for yourself Gogeta."

She sees Krillin throw the spirit bomb and Vegeta dodge it. Gogeta gasps then squeals as Gohan reflects it back onto Vegeta.

Vegeta scowls at his beaten body on the screen turning it off. Gogeta pouts,"Put it on Amai."

"You don't need to see the rest of that."

Goku turns it back on. Vegeta growls and gets up to leave.

"Damn Baka."

Goku frowns watching Vegeta's retreating back. He smiled at his company,"I'll be back."

Goku went to find Vegeta and found him in the baby's nursery that Goku had been trying to hide,"Vegeta! What are you doing in here?"

Vegeta turns to Goku in tears,"My...home..."

Goku looks around the room at the four walls that were painted in greens and reds. It was scenery he saw in a dream the day before.

"I'm not done...I wanted to show you when I had finished Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at his mate who was looking at the walls sadly,"Kakarot..."

Goku grins,"You like it though?"

Vegeta looks at one wall that had the Vegetsai castle in the distance. He traced the lines of the castle,"I love it. Kakarot...It's beautiful."

Gogeta smiled at ther parents as they embraced. She walked back to the living room handing Krillin a stack of papers,"You know what to do right Krillin?"

Krillin nods,"Of course. I'll get on it as soon as possible."

The guests leave (Except for Goten and Daizu) leaving the six of them alone in the house. Daizu falls asleep on Goten's lap.

'You love him huh?"

Goten blushes at Gohan's words,"I love him more than anything."

"Where's Trunks and Azuki?"

Goten frowned,"They're reaffirming their bond. They need a week or two to get through things."

Gohan nods and looks down at Daizu who was gripping Goten's wrist with his tail. He had his arms around Goten's waist smiling.

Gogeta was staring off into space,_ With those papers I gave Krillin my plan is in motion._

* * *

Hey you guys! Liked it? RxR! Next time on _**WLTD!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated at all of a while! I haven't had the time to get into my writing mode even when I just had the itch to write. Now if you forgive me ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: Me no ownie no characters (except Daizu and Azuki) so enjoy

**Chapte****r 2**  


Vegeta was sleeping next to Goku as the younger saiyan awoke. He looked at his pregnant mate and slowly smiled. He loved Vegeta with all his being and didn't want anything to harm his vulnerable mate. He looked over at the wall and sighed. Vegeta had fell asleep in the baby's nursery which Goku was very angry about. The paint fumes and the rough carpet wasn't an ideal sleeping place for his pregnant mate, but Vegeta didn't want to move from the room so Goku went to get Trunks's old nest and put it in the room for Vegeta to curl up on.

He got up and looked around for hints of Gogeta sneaking into the room. He found an obvious one and rolled his eyes before holding back a grunt of utter disgust. Gogeta was laying on Gohan in the corner of the room in which Gohan was sitting asleep his back against the wall. Goku shouldn't be so hard on the two. It just worried him that they were brother and sister. Yes half, but still brother and sister. Goku got up and grabbed Gogeta. He lied her next to Vegeta and grabbed Gohan by the ear abruptly waking him up. Goku covered his mouth before he could yell in pain,"I want you outside in fifteen or else." Goku let go and went to go make himself some breakfast.

Gohan rubbed his ear and frowned looking at Gogeta's alert face,"What just happened?"

Gohan rolled his eyes,"Dad happened. He wants me out in fifteen."

Gogeta nods,"Well you better go. He'll get real mad if you don't go."

Gohan nods and looks at Vegeta before walking out of the room and to the backyard where Goku was finishing a plate of eggs,"Took you long enough."

Goku wipes his mouth and looks at Gohan up and down,"You know something Gohan? Gogeta is your only sister and my only daughter. You have my okay, but once you hurt her I will not hesitate to kill you, or beat you to a pulp."

Gohan nods and looks at Vegeta behind Goku. Vegeta was showing that he was tired. VERY tired. Which wasn't good since Vegeta was one a prince, two pregnant, and three grouchy in the mornings.

Goku doesn't take his eyes off Gohan and frowns when his eldest turned his head to Vegeta. He grabs Gohan's arm,"Don't stare at him. It gets him even angrier." Goku smirks and hovers over to Vegeta,"Hey babe. How are you this morning?"

Vegeta scoffs and sits on the grass his arms crossed,"Tired and annoyed. Couldn't you lecture him later? He's a smart boy he'll learn."

Goku smiles,"You're cute when you're grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy." Vegeta huffed then sighed. He glanced at his distended stomach softly soothing it with gentle circular movements. The child inside him was being annoying straight away. Although this was true the gentle flutters of the unborn soothed his nerves, calmed him. He couldn't explain it, but he just felt...happy. Strange for the cocky saiyan prince, but it was something he could deal with. he heard Kakarot call his name and he opened one eye,"What is it?"

"Are you ok?"

What kind of question was that? Vegeta thought then spoke,"Yes Kakarot I was just recognizing our child that is kicking and moving inside me."

Goku smiled and swelled with fatherly pride which made Vegeta roll his eyes,"You are not-" Before Vegeta finished his sentence Goku had placed his hand on Vegeta's stomach.

"Your belly is small Vegeta. How can the baby be that developed already?" Goku smiled and put his hand under Vegeta's shirt to touch the soft dome of flesh.

Gohan watched Gogeta come out of the upstairs window to hug him,"Hi."

Gohan blushed slightly and smiled,"Well good morning to you too, beautiful."

* * *

Goten was making breakfast with Daizu and he hugged Daizu's thin waist. He kissed Daizu's cheek and frowned as Daizu pushed him off,"Daizu?"

Daizu was concentrating on cutting a tomato,"What?"

Goten sighed,"Can't I just hold you?"

Daizu looked at Goten's face and smiled,"Sorry. I was just being a overprotective jerk to the baby."Daizu leaned on Goten's chest and smiled,"Can we do a couple of katas after breakfast?" Goten raised an eyebrow,"Yeah. Sure. Don't we do them every morning?"

Daizu nods,"Yeah. But we won't be able to spar like we usually do."

Goten nods and holds Daizu's waist. He smiled wondering what he would do without his wonderful mate. He teared up not wanting to think about it. he buried his face into Daizu's neck letting out a shaky breath. He put his hands under Daizu's shirt feeling where their child was. He concentrated on the baby's ki and smiled to himself. He was glad his senses were sensitive at this moment because he felt what the baby's gender was. Daizu looked at Goten,"What were you doing?"

Goten shook his head and went to go butter the toast that was in the toaster.

* * *

Trunks looked at Azuki as she was meditating in the middle of the floor in their bedroom. Trunks looked tired. This was in fact because he was afraid of losing his current pregnancy. He looked at Azuki again to her looking at him,"you ok," she asked and stood up. He nodded and sighed

* * *

In HFIL, Bardock was meditating. He growled and opened his eyes seeing Prince Vegeta, his hands bound in front in himself and he was on his knees. His hands and a blindfold were dripping with blood. Blood was on the walls. Bardock felt the pain and hurt in the room. He then saw his son, Kakarot, in super saiyan. But Vegeta didn't see him. Kakarot was a spirit, he wasn't actually in the room with Vegeta. He was dead. He saw tears streaming down Kakarot's face as he fell to his knees behind Vegeta. He wrapped one of his arms across the Prince's chest and the other holding Vegeta's hands. He rested his head on Vegeta's left shoulder.

"This is what happens when light touches darkness." Bardock heard said into his ear before he looked around HFIL. He punched the floor. That vision was like no other because it was one that couldn't be avoided. He looked to the purple blue sky of HFIL and sighed,"Kakarot. What will become of you and the prince?"

* * *

Hey guys! Gender guessing! LOL! And what will happen to get Vegeta and Goku into the position? Next time on _**WLTD!**_


End file.
